Lunur Heat
by Fvckthisreality
Summary: Garth decides to tag along on a hunt with the boys, everything's going find until his little problem comes around. Porn without a plot. Threesome-MMM, Dean/Garth/Sam


"G-guys..." Garth gasps out, voice shaking as he leans back against Sam's chest. His body wracking with shivers, the only reason why he hasn't already curled up was Sam holding his legs up. The small hunter turns his head to Sam's shoulder in attempt to hide his blushing, Sam laughs in his ear and kisses his temple.  
"Watch Dean," He tells him with his husky voice.  
"Sam," He moans out, Sam looks down at his brother who was busy running his tongue over the head of the shaking hunters erection. Dean chuckles, stroking the length in his fist and leans up to the others.  
"Garth, it's no fun if you're going to be hiding your face from us." He smirks, he rubs the tip with the pad of his thumb. "Look at me, pup." Garth shoots Dean a look, Dean knew he didn't like the nickname. Seeing that he had the werewolf's full attention on him now, Dean brings his mouth to his chest. Only wearing a half in button plaid shirt, Garth was already sweating through the fabric. Using his free hand, Dean pushes the fabric out of his way and latches his mouth onto a perk nibble. Yanking at it with his teeth then running a hot tongue over it, causing a numbing yet stinging sensation.  
"Ah-agh!" Garth lets his head fall back on Sam's shoulder, "D-Dean, man. That hurts!" Sam reaches up to cup Garth's cheek and pulls his head closer as he kisses along his jaw, trying to distract him for the sexual torture his older brother was putting him through. His effort though was useless, Dean reaches over to the neglected nipple and tweaks it as he strokes the man, earning a louder moan from the man. "Dean!" He arches away from Sam, "You both..." He pauses to catch his breath, "Are killing me."  
"Do you want us to stop?" Sam asks, smirking against his neck now. Garth shakes his head, turning to look at him.  
"Don't you dare," He growls, his wolf instincts taking over and eyes haze over with lust. Sam couldn't resist pulling him in into a kiss, his hand tangling in Fitzgerald's hair to keep him from pulling away from his bruising lips. Their tongues swirl around against the other, too passionate to notice Dean reaching down and fingering the hole. Garth breaks the kiss, his arm reaching up behind him to use Sammy to brace himself, his other resting on the moose's hip while Sam pulls his legs farther apart for his brother. "Agh..."  
"Like that?" Dean smirks, circling his rim. Garth groans in pleasure, nodding his head. His finger pushes in, breaching his ring of muscles.  
"Slow," Garth gasps out, lifting his head of Sammy's shoulder to look down at the other. "Go slow."  
"Am I hurting you?" Dean asks, stilling his fingers. The small hunter shakes his head but his body was still tense, the answer clicked in his head. "Nervous?"  
"I've never done this before," He answers, his cheeks heat up. Garth's never had sex with men before, let alone with two at the same time. Hell, he barley had experience with women!  
"We'll take it slow, Garth." Sam spoke, wrapping his arms around him, rubbing his sides to try to ease his distress. Garth relaxes and rests his legs over Dean's shoulders, using them to pull him closer.  
"Inpatient, are we?" Dean asks, swirling his finger to tease him and watches him wrath back against Sam, trying to push his hips down onto his finger. "I thought you wanted me to take it slow?" He smirks to himself when Garth whines out in frustration, he adjust his finger and shoves into the others moist heat, knuckle deep.  
"F-fuck!" Garth arches his back, his felt lips linger along his neck up to behind his ear. Sam flicks his tongue into the lobe, his hands wondering along his stomach to brush by his navel, getting a shiver. Dean leans down, letting his lips ghost over his thighs and nips at the inner skin as he adds another finger. Garth lifts his head to look back down at Dean, who was to busy kissing along his thigh, He groans when he sees him getting closer to his groin. Dean looks up at him through his lashes and winks before going down on his erection once again. This causes Garth to suck in a gust of air, his hands falls and hold a them closely to his chest as Sam whispers dirty promises into his ear. He was slowly turning into a writhing mess, he was close to losing his mind with how these two were teasing him.  
"Do you like Dean fucking you with his fingers," Sam whispers hotly against his ear, his hands sliding up under the plaid shirt to find his perk nipples. Rubbing over them and rolling them between his fingers before pinching them gently. "And sucking you at the same time?" Garth was never good at handling dirty talk, his head fell back and he hid his red face into Sam's neck in embarrassment. He didn't fail to catch Sam's chuckle of amusement.  
"I think you've embarrassed him, Sammy." Dean spoke, pulling off his erection for a moment. He sounds just as amused, "Going to hid with your tail between your legs, Garth?"  
"Shut up," Garth mutters against Sam's neck, more like growls.  
"I think I riled the dog up," Dean laugh, sitting up to kiss along the man's collarbone. Garth lets out a inhuman growl and moves at unnatural speed, Dean was on his back before he can react. Lips smoothing his in a bruising kiss, the werewolf straddling his lap and fingers in his hair so he couldn't escape. It only took Dean a moment to recover from the sudden shock and return the kiss with just as much passion. Sam watches as they fought for dominance, he could see clearly that Garth's primal instincts in full motion but he knew no matter how much his wolf side fought to be alpha, he was going to fail up against Dean. Garth broke the kiss to sit up straight, Dean's hands ran up his stomach to chest back down to grasp his hips. "Down boy." He said with a smug grin.  
"Can you stop with the dog jokes?" Garth asks, feeling Sam's hand run up his back.  
"Are they bothering you?"  
"They're kinda irritating, yes."  
"Then no." They stare at each other for a moment before Garth pushes his grinning face to his side to get at the Winchester's neck.  
"Remember. No biting or scratching, Garth." Sam spoke, his fingers continuing Dean's task and pushing three into Garth's already loose hole. Garth groans against the hunter's skin, pushing back against Sam's fingers.  
"Don't worry, Sammy. He's a hunter, he knows." Dean spoke, caressing up and down his back. Sam nods, curling his fingers and pushing them in deep earning a deep moan.  
"Sammmmm," He throws his head back to call out the others name. Dean instantly is at Garth's throat, nipping harshly at the skin, making sure he'd leave a mark. His fingers tangles through his hair, pulling the smaller man's head closer.  
"Greedy much, Dean." Sam comments, teasingly. Instead of giving his brother an answer, he just lifts his free hand to flip him off. Not even bothering to open his eyes to look at him but he knew Sam would either be giving him his bitch-face or a smug look. He rest his free hand with the other one hidden in the hair, humming against his throat.  
"Little Jealous, Sam?" Garth opens his eyes, looking over his shoulder at him. Sam lowers himself against his back, breathing against his ear and feeling the smirk tugging at Winchester's lips.  
"And if I was?" He asks, using one arm to stay up, his other trails up the man's scrawny stomach and rubbing his chest. Dean rolls his eyes and mutters something along the line of 'chick flicks' and 'bitch'. Sam leans forward and brings his brother's face up for a kiss, the sight sent a weird yet exciting sensation up Garth's spine and a groan escapes his lips. Dean's eyes flicks to him, seeing the look on Garth's face, he pulls Sam into a more fiercer kiss. Their teeth clash, tongue tangle and breathing through their noses, only braking apart when they could no longer breathe. "Keep him still." Sam says, rises himself off of them.  
"Keep him still?" Garth asks, "What are you-Sam!" A moist warm tongue ran over his entrance. His body tenses, having the hunter below wrap his arms around him to keep him from moving around too much. That's defiantly new! Garth let's his head fall to Dean's chest, his body shaking as Sam teases more moans and whimpers out of him.  
"About time you put that mouth of yours to good use," Dean smarts off, earning a pinch to the leg from his brother. "Ow! Hey Bitch!" Dean heard the werewolf laugh at their bickering, he takes a firm hold of his hips and rolls his hips up into the other's. "What are you laughing at, pup?" Laugher slowly turn to breath hitching, whimpers and moans as Sam probes his rim with his tongue. Garth holds onto Dean's shoulders, his face hidden underneath his chin. "Does Sammy's tongue feel good?" Dean asks, rubbing his arm affectionately.  
"It...feels weird." He mutters against his throat, Sam shoves his tongue deeper at his words, causing him to push back against his face. It did feel weird, he's never had this done to him before but he would be lying through his teeth if he said it didn't feel oddly good. Sam pulls off of him, replacing his tongue with his fingers.  
"He likes it, he kept clinching around my tongue." Garth's face lit up like a tomato, smacking a hand over his eyes as embarrassment fill his chest from not being able to control his body's convolutions.  
"You're making him blush," Dean continues with his teasing.  
"I plan on more then making him blush," Sam replies, thrusting in his fingers sharply getting him to yelp. "I want to hear him scream." Sam spits into his hand and strokes the saliva on his erection, kissing down his back. "Try to relax for now, it'll hurt less if you do."  
"I'll try my best," Was the best Garth could breathe out, he pushes back, feeling his rear brushing against Sam's hard on. Sam steady his body, positioning himself at the werewolf's entrance.  
"Ready?" Sam asks, leaning forward and kissing his earlobe, licking the shell and biting the lobe. Garth writhes underneath him, this 'going slow' was probably a bad idea, it was was torture!  
"Please!" He whimpers out, Dean pulls him down to pepper his face in kisses. He wraps his arms around the shaking body, snuggling his small frame.  
"Don't worry, we'll take care of you." Dean promises into his ear, he looks up at Sam to give him the 'Go ahead'. Sam sat up straight, hands trailing over the others hips, rubbing them with his thumbs then slowly enters him. The penetration was nothing but a slight pressure at first, a really odd feeling, Garth thought. He tries to focus on something else, looking down at the older brother. Dean leans up and pecks his lips quickly, meant to be a tease but Garth wants more and grabs the sides of his face to keep him from pulling away. He moans into Dean's lips, his eyes shut tightly from the small sparks of pain beginning to form from the intrusion. His fingers tightens on his shoulders, it hurts. He cusses against Dean's lips and pulls away.  
"Sam," Sam pauses, his lust not replaced with concern.  
"You ok? Do you want me to stop?" He starts to caress Garth's ass.  
"N-no, don't stop. Just...give me a moment, you're too freaking big for this." Garth pulls his hands from the Winchester's shoulders to his chest, he tries his best to adjust to the massive size. He shifts, feeling Sam's erection tug from inside him. He takes a deep breath and brushes back onto it. "Hgnnn, move Sam, hurry please." Sam thrusts into him all the way, Garth could feel himself stretch brought on the fiery pain, scorching up his spine. He lets breathless scream into Dean's chest, Dean leans up instantly, cupping his face in between his hands.  
"Shit, you ok?" Dean asks, kissing his lips and his eyes from where he starting to tear up. "Breathe," Sam leans over, trying to move much and starts kissing the side of his head, whispering apologies after apologies.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so freaking sorry." He says, Rubbing his side as he kisses along his jaw. Garth takes a breath, turning his head to meet his lips. Sam kisses him gently yet with so much passion, Garth tries to kiss back with just as much but fails when another pair of lips latch onto his neck.  
"I'll live," He mutters against his lips, "Just don't move yet." He lowers his head down to Dean's shoulder, feeling them both trying to comfort him.  
"I won't move until you tell me to, ok?" Sam promises, sitting up straight and runs his fingers down his spine, fighting the urge to just fuck the man raw. After a couple of moments, the pain began to fade so Garth pushes back onto his erection and moans his name. Sam watches the werewolf rock back against him, it took every ounce of strength he had to not just fuck him mercilessly. "Really hot seeing you trying to fuck yourself like this." A heated groan leaves his lips, feeling Garth clench around him tightly as he spoke and chuckles to himself, seeing the hunter hiding his probably red face into his brother's chest.  
"You really like to make him flustered, don't you?" Dean asks, running his hands through Garth's hair. "Being such a tease like always, Sammy." The way they spoke gave Garth a pretty good idea that they've done this before, maybe many times by how comfortable they were with touching each other like this. The younger brother pulls back only to thrust forward, setting a slow but steady rhythm.  
"Really tight," Sam mutters, causing Garth tighten around his shaft as he rocks with Sam's thrust. Dean swallows his moans with lazy kisses, using the hand that wasn't tangle in hair to stroke up his neck to cup his jaw. Only thing that can be heard in the room is the sound of skins slapping against skin, heavy breathing and their moans. Garth sneaks a hand between Dean and himself to grab the other's neglected erection and starts to stroke his with the pace of Sam's movements.  
"F-fuck," Dean breaks the kiss, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. "Garth..." The said hunter smirks at his reactions and takes the opportunity to latch his mouth onto his exposed neck, sucking greedily at the skin, running his tongue up the Winchester's pulse to lap of the sweat. Garth refrain himself from biting the other even though his instincts told him to claim the other by biting into his flesh and mark him as his. As the urge began to fade, arms swept under his shoulders and pulled back against Sam's hard chest. Sam speeds up the pace as he holds the man flush against him, enjoy he sudden change moans to pleasurable whimpers. Garth's arms reach behind him to hold on to the moose'd neck, Sam's name lingering on his lip and body rocking hard with the other, he almost forgot the other Winchester who was watching the scene in front of him, stroking away at his own cock. Lips ran up his neck, feeling a tongue flick out at his skin until he nips at Garth's ear.  
"Like being handled rough?" He spoke hotly into his ear, he gave a sharp thrust earning a surprised groan from the smaller man. "Like it when somebody else's in control, completely manhandling you."  
"Sam..." Garth moans out, turning his head and catching Sam's lips with his own. They both moan against each others mouth, their eyes closed to get lost in the sensation of the other's embrace and movements.  
"You both look so fucking hot," Dean mutters under his breath, this didn't slip by the wolf's sharpe hearing. Garth looks up at Dean, he was watching them with a heated gaze. It went straight to his groin and made his cock twitch, the idea of having an audience while he's being fuck ruthlessly.  
"Deeeannn," Garth moans out, he reaches out to him with one hand. Dean was up and against him in seconds flat, his skilled tongue ravaging his mouth, it was suffocating and He loved it. Garth wrap his free arm around Dean's neck to keep from pulling away, he just wants them both so close to him but this wanted enough. "I want you too." Dean groans against his lip and thrust his hips into his, their erections rubbing against one another.  
"Want me too, huh?" Dean smirks against the corner of his mouth, his eyes flick to Sam.  
"We can work something out," Sam answers, grabbing his hips and thrusts roughy. Garth cries out as the hard thrust hits right on his prostate, he arches his back, leaning into Dean. "Do you think you can take us both?"  
"Yes!" Garth cries out, his head falling back onto the moose's shoulder. Dean's hands rest beside his brother's on his hips and taking Garth's perk nipple into mouth, teasing it with his tongue. "D-Dean," Garth bites his bottom lip, his mind was so hazy and scattered. Dean chuckles against his chest, rubbing his hips with his thumbs and tugging his nipple with his teeth. Releasing one of his hips, Dean reaches between his legs to take ahold of his length, stroking him along with his brother's pace. "Dean..." He looks up from his chest to his flustered face.  
"Can you open yourself more for me?" Dean asks, leaning up and nuzzling the werewolf under his jaw, nipping at his pulse. Garth lets out a shaky breath and nods. Leaning back against the larger man behind him and reaching in between his legs, pushing in a finger along with Sam's slowing erection. The action causes both men to moan in unison, he was so tight, he couldn't see how Dean was going to be able to fit in him along with his brother. He pushes a second finger in and tries to loosen himself out more, spreading his fingers apart. It was hard to concentrate with Sam thrusting slowly into him. He rests his head against Dean's, trying to focus on his task when he feels fingers join along beside his.  
"Huh?" Garth lifts his head, looking down to see Dean's hand between his legs before Dean smirks at him and presses his lips against his, Garth smiles into the kiss and moaning when the elder Winchester runs his moist tongue across his lips to part them. Once Garth was stretch further, their fingers removed, Dean settle in between his legs, hoisting Garth's legs over his hips.  
"Here, let me help." Sam utters, he pulls halfway out as Dean alines his weeping erection up aside his brother's. "you've got it?"  
"Yeah Sammy, I've got it." Dean tells him, feeling the tip against the rim, "ok I've got it almost," He looks at Garth, pecking his lips. "Ready, pup?"  
"Y-yeah, just a sec." He braces himself by holding Dean's shoulders, looking up to green eyes. "I'm ready." The hunter pushes himself in slowly, there was some resistance but took his time. Garth feels the pressure of himself stretching, his breath comes out in pants and shakes.  
"Need a second?" Sam asks against his ear, Dean stills in his movements, Garth looks at Sam from over shoulder, he felt so full.  
"No, don't stop." One hand reach back and pulls Sam into a demanding kiss. Dean watches them for a moment, seeing that the smaller man was fine before he starts again, he gives on final thrust and he's completely in. "Dean," Garth says into Sam's lips.

"You're so fucking tight, you know that?" Sam wasn't much for dirty talk in bed but he couldn't help himself, he starts a slow, gentle pace, Dean follows Sam's lead and mirrors his brother actions. "How does it feel? Do you like having both of us in you?"  
"Feels good," Garth blabbers, leaning forward to bury his face into Dean's chest and gave his own shy thrusts downward, rolling his hips along with them. Dean wraps his arms around him, knowing how the man enjoys being hugged and shown affection. He kisses the top of his head, sweat matted hair. Garth feels a tug on his silver necklace, "Sam?" He questions, Sam tugs on it again with his teeth, a slight pleasurable sting sensation lashing at wolf's skin with each tug. The bullet rubbing against his throat gave him a mixture of pain and pleasure, leaving his skin a numbing pink and has him whimpering against Dean's chest.  
"Want us to take it off for now?" Garth shook his head at Dean's question, running his tongue up his chest and nipping his collarbone. "No biting." Garth lifts his head to try to give him a look.  
"I didn't bite!" He snaps, "That was a nip, no skin was broken!" Dean silences him with a kiss, not wanting to lose the mood by senseless fighting, Garth mutters against his lips before kissing him back and wrapping his arms around his neck. Sam took this opportunity to sneak a hand down to grasp Garth's neglected member, stroking along with his thrusts and the werewolf reacts right away. He breaks the kiss with Dean to arch back against him, moaning loudly, almost like howling. Dean loses it, his laughter shakes Garth, sending vibrations up his spine. "Fuck Dean!"  
"You told me to stop with the dog jokes and you do that?!" He laughs against his shoulder. Garth covers his eyes with an arm, the howl came out of nowhere and he couldn't even stop himself. Sam smirks against the side of his neck, kissing his pulse as apology and mutters a 'Shut up, Dean'. "Sam, hang on a sec," Sam stops and watches as his brother shifts onto his knees, "Can you get on your back and have him laying down on you?"  
"Yeah," Dean pulls out and helps them settle down. Garth presses his back against Sam's chest and Garth wraps his legs around Dean's waist and pulls him back. Their lips meet again in rough kiss, Garth growls into his lips and grips the back of Dean's head to keep their mouths firmly together. His wolf instincts so badly itching to take over and devour the other, he tugs at his bottom lip. Dean chuckles at the aggressiveness that Garth was showing, hooking his legs over his shoulders and pushes himself back into his tight body along with his brother. He releases Dean's lip and rolls his hips, his head falls back against Sam chest. Both Dean's and Sam's names escape his lips, Dean's pace was gentle and slow at the beginning but as moments passed, his movements starts to pick up and his rough thrusts were enough to take his breath away. Sam wraps his arms around the small man and tries to keep up with his brother's pace, Garth on the other hand, was a wreck. Moans after moans left his lips, his body writhing against them, his hand grasp the sheets under then just so he could have something to hold onto.  
"Agh, Nngh, AH!" The sounds of skin hitting skin echo off the walls, loud enough they could barely hear the faint sound of the bed creaking. Sam kept the smaller man's arms pin to his sides so he couldn't move around as much as he wanted to, he could feel a pressure in his gut began to build and uses his legs to pull Dean closer. "I'm a-abou..."  
"We've got you," Dean told him, looking to his brother. Sam nods, kissing his shoulder. Garth couldn't tell if they were anywhere to being close, their movements didn't slow down or went uneven and they weren't giving him mercy. His grips on the sheets tighten and bites his bottom lip as hips jerk against his will, his orgasm whiting out his vision and shouts their names, cumin onto his and Dean's stomachs.  
"D-Dean," Sam groans into Garth's ear, he could feel it, the way Sam's thrusts were becoming shaky and faster that he was closer to the edge as well. "Garth, you're squeezing really tight."  
"Sam," Garth says, closing his eyes from the older brother's stare. It's not that he didn't like Sam saying that, it was a turn on for sure but it was embarrassing! The way he spoke it hotly against his ear and bites his earlobe then chuckles when he has him flustered. Garth's eyes jolt open and yelps when the hand connects to his rear, Dean's smirk doesn't go unnoticed by the startled werewolf. Dean kisses his inner thigh and nipping him at the knee, their eyes never breaking contact. Shit, he was hard again. Garth's head is instantly being pull back by his hair and a mouth smashes against his, roughly and Sam moans against his already swollen lips.  
"Agh, Garth-Dean!" Dean could feel his brother cumin hotly against his still hard on, Sam's head fell back onto the mattress. "Shit..." He mutters under his breathe, he releases Garth and rubs his sides before pulling himself free. Dean hauls Garth up off of him and against his own body in a instant, thrusting ruthlessly as Garth cling onto him for dear life.  
"Shit-Dean!" Garth cries out into his shoulder, his arms tighten around his neck, "Harder, t-there!" He turns to press his face into his sweaty neck, face brushing against his scruff. Dean groans into his hair, trying to pick up his pace and thrust harder into the man. Garth was practically bouncing in his lap from his thrusts, crying out his name in pleasure and again, with the hiding his face! He digs his fingers into his hair and pulls his face from his neck with a rough tug, baring his throat to him to ravish. "Ngh," Garth lets his eyes close and groins at he feeling of teeth nipping at skin, only for Dean to have a run his tongue go over his bites.  
"Gonna to howl for me again?" Dean says against his throat, Garth answers with a half choke whimper and digs his nails into the back of his neck. Dean took pride in his stamina and having more experience then the other two, it only made sense he could hold out longer then them put together but even he couldn't last forever. The pleasure in his belly was beginning to build and he knew he was close, using one hand he grabs Garth by his hips and pulls the man down to meet his thrusts with a smack. His lips linger up underneath his jaw where the pulse could be felt and parting his lips, he lets his scrap against the skin.  
"Dean," The wolf breathes out, he could feel the teeth against his neck and knew what the hunter was intended to do. Even before Garth became a werewolf, he knew about how they mated and reproduce so did Dean, he was going to mark him. "Dean wait," he didn't want Dean to get caught up in the moment and do something he'd regret later on but in Garth position, He couldn't do anything but take whatever Dean wants to do to him and he wasn't listening to him. His mouth didn't leave his neck, lavishing it with licks and nips.  
"Don't worry," He mutters against his skin, it clicked. Dean was human, he couldn't claim Garth as his no matter how much he wanted to. Garth dug his nails into his skin, relief filling his tense body and submissively leans his head to give him better access.  
Sam sat up by the headboard, sweaty and exhausted. He was trying his best to just get his breathing under control and the way Dean and Garth are still fucking wasn't really helping him. He watches Dean wrap a arms around Garth's slender waist, other hand tangled in his hair and holding him firmly. He never thought about it before but Garth could pull of the twink look if he wanted to, with his size and all, Clean shave and messy hair, he could get away with it.  
A choked out scream pulls Sam from his thoughts and looks up to see his brother sinking his teeth into Garth's neck, holding the smaller man so tightly pressed against his body. Dean came hard, his body shaking and his groan muffled against skin, cum on his stomach again. Garth hung his head from exhaustion, his hair stuck to his forehead from the sweat. He could feel blood trickle down over his collarbone, Dean must have bit hard enough to draw blood.  
"So this is your first time with a guy, huh?" Dean asks, flashing a tired smile at him, "Threesome and all?"  
"Yeah," He nods, Sam settles behind him and kisses where Dean had bit him.  
"Was it good?" Sam asks against his ear, "you're not going to regret it, are you?"  
"It was perfect guys," Garth tells them, his hands drop to Dean's chest, "...Thanks guys, I didn't know what I was going to do."  
"I thought it was only female werewolves that went into heat." Dean mutters, his and Garth's sweaty foreheads press together. They had all three been working on a case when his heat came out of nowhere, Sam woke up to the poor man panting and writhing on his blow-up mattress on floor.  
"I did too but..." He eases himself from Dean, "A couple of weeks after I was changed, I went into heat." Garth rubs his neck and laughs slightly to himself, "Poor Bess, she started freaking out, thinking she didn't something wrong." He could remember Bess calling her father crying, begging him to come see what was happening to him. "Jim came over, took one whiff of me and told me that I was in heat. That Bess had always been a female Alpha and that I was..." He trails off, lowering his head in shame.  
"A...?" Dean asks, leaning over to the edge of the bed and picking his shorts off the floor.  
"..." Garth mutters something under his breath, both brothers could see his discomfort.  
"Sorry, didn't catch that." Dean smirks.  
"I'm a omega, alright?" Garth repeats, louder for them to hear.  
"But Bess, she's alright with," Sam point to each of them, "of us doing that? Being your Alpha and all? Aren't Alpha's crazy possessive over their mates?" From the research he's seen, it's always mentions how Alpha werewolves would get aggressive and attack others who'd even try to approach their omegas.  
"Well she wasn't thrilled about it when we called her," Garth says, she didn't sound mad when they spoke to her. Bess really didn't like it but she also didn't like the idea of her husband so far away, suffering from his heat and couldn't do anything. Bess told Dean that she trust them to take care of Garth in her place.  
"So you're good right?" Dean asks, picking up his bottle of beer off the nightstand. "No more heat flashes and cramps?"  
"For now I'm good," He shrugs, the bottle doesn't even reach Dean's lips and he raises a brow.  
"For now?" Dean asks, "Wait...this is going to happen again?"  
"Um yeah, Dean. Heats almost last a week like most animals do." Sam points out, he doesn't even bother with getting redressed, to tired to even bother with it. Dean mutters under his breath before seeing Garth lower his head, he reaches out and pats his shoulder.  
"Well you were always a touchy-feely person and it's not like you can help it, don't worry about it."  
"I know but I am really sorry for-"  
"-Hey, it's ok. We're fine with helping you out." Sam interrupts him, he yawns and looks over to the clock. 2:37 am. "...Let's get some rest, we have to interview those teachers today."  
"...Dean?" Garth asks, Dean was pulling the covers up over him, getting ready to get some shut eye.  
"Yeah?" Nervously, Garth keeps his gaze low and starts muttering something under his breath, Dean could understand that the man was trying to ask for something just couldn't understand what. "Dude, we just had sex why so skittish now?"  
"I was just wondering...I popped my air mattress...so I just wanted to..." Garth trails off, his cheek were burning. He accidentally dug his sharp nails into the inflatable bed and popped it earlier. Dean rolls his eyes understanding and lifts the blankets for the other, "Thank you!" Garth settles down close beside him in his side and holds his arms to his chest to rest his head on his hands.  
"Like I said, you're to touchy-feely." Dean mumbles, hooking a arm around his waist and lays his head down closer enough that their foreheads touch.  
"Don't let him fool you, Dean's a cuddlier after sex." Sam mouths from his bed, Dean just flips him off and pulls the blankets over them. "Jerk."  
"Bitch,"  
"Idjits." 


End file.
